The Nine Tales
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: This is both nine myths about a Ninetales known as the Guardian, and a pokephilia lemon. You hear that? POKEPHILIA LEMON. No likey, no ready. See? There are warnings where it starts and ends. I hope readers enjoy.
1. Meetings and The Guardian

_Greetings. This is the Nine Tales. Each chapter is a story about an ancient Ninetales known as the guardian. However, the tales are told by a Ninetales who, because of clan law, has to become mates with this human girl._

_That said, do I need to tell you why it's M?_

_Also, Blood and death. But mainly lemon. Hear that? LEMON. This chapter. There are warnings where it starts and ends._

Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon. Learnt that yet?

The Nine Tales 1-Meetings/The Guardian

The Ninetales was practically asleep when it happened.

It was in a forest, in the west of Sinnoh. Near a small town, the village of Fuego, an ancient community that was rarely visited by outsiders.

At least, outsiders with friendly purposes.

It happened in the forests just outside the city, a few minutes walk. There were no trails to get to where it was, just the woods and the trees. But here they opened into a small clearing, enough for maybe two or three people.

One Ninetales currently occupied the place. One slightly drowsy Ninetales.

Noises started coming from the forest. The Ninetales groaned in annoyance. All he wanted was a nice quiet rest.

Oh well, he thought.

What was that noise?

It sounded like a chase was going on.

Yes. Yelling.

Humans, he recognised their words.

He sighed.

He was going to have to do something. He couldn't just let someone get attacked.

Without warning, the voices got very close, and a girl, maybe seventeen years old by the looks of her, ran out of the trees and promptly tripped over his tail.

He groaned. There was going to be hell to pay for that.

A pair of Team Galactic members ran out into the clearing, which was suddenly very crowded. They paled at the sight of the Ninetales.

He spoke, and they heard.

"I suggest you leave here and never return." said the Ninetales, calmly.

The girl, stunned on the floor, didn't wonder why they could understand him. She had bigger problems, namely the Team Galactic members.

"We won't." said one of the Galactic members, slightly nervous.

Ninetales sighed.

And spat a powerful fire blast at the one who had answered him.  
When it faded, there was nothing left. Not even ashes.

The other grunt gulped, and ran.

Sighing, the Ninetales turned to the girl.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Uh… yeah." she said. "Thank you for helping me."  
"Don't thank me yet." said the Ninetales. "There's one problem."  
"What?" said the girl, standing up.

The Ninetales sighed again.  
"You touched my tail." he said.

She looked confused.

"Its clan law among my clan." said the Ninetales sadly. "No-one may touch another's tail. It is not permitted. It has to be punished." he said, apologetic.

"What… what is the punishment?" she asked, apprehensive.

"Normally, a curse." said the Ninetales. "A curse on you and your family for a thousand years."  
"You can't!" she said.

There was a short silence.

"What's your name?" asked the Ninetales.  
"Jenna." she said. "Do you have a name?"  
"I have been called Keibei." said the Ninetales. "And there is one other thing I could do."  
"What?"  
"Well… I said no-one may touch another's tail. That's almost true. No-one except a blood relative or a mate can touch another's tail. By clan law, I have the right to claim you as a mate." said Keibei.  
"And… if you don't you have to curse my family?" asked Jenna.  
"Yes."  
"Well… what would it mean?"  
"It means like a partner…"  
"That's what I thought… what would I have to do?"  
"Well…" said Keibei. "There's no polite way to say it…"  
"Just say it." she said.  
"Well… I have to…" he started, before breaking off.  
"Just say it!" she almost shouted.  
"I have to cum in all three of your holes." he said shortly.

There was silence. Jenna took a deep breath.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Technically you have to become a member of the clan as soon as possible." said Keibei, quietly. "You have to learn the Tales."

"Ok." said Jenna. "Where should we start?"

* * *  
Lemon Warning  
* * *

"There are three… holes… and nine tales. Maybe spread them evenly…" he said, standing up.  
"Well." said Jenna. "Have to start somewhere." she said, walking over to him, and lying under him.

Her tongue reached out for his cock, licking the tip gently.

He started slightly.

She licked again, wrapping her tongue around it, as it hardened, growing to its full length. She got closer.

She licked out again, pulling herself closer and closing her mouth over it, drawing a happy growl from Keibei. She moved her mouth further up his member, darting out her tongue to the very end.

He moaned, and Jenna smiled to herself, sucking on it gently and swirling her tongue around it.

He moaned again, louder, and she felt something.

He came, crying out in pleasure, his seed spurting into her mouth. She gave a start of surprise, swallowing it.

She backed away, a slightly satisfied grin on her face.

"You've done this before." was the first thing Keibei said.  
"Yes." said Jenna.  
"You don't have any problems with this?" he asked.  
"No." she said. "I thought I would, but… I don't."  
"Ok." he said, slightly relieved. He lay down, and she sat next to him.

* * *  
End Lemon Warning  
* * *

"I should start. The tales… a long time ago, our clan kept to itself among the trees, until one day…

* * *

On that day, something happened that would change everything, change the clan and the small village of Fuego forever.

One young Ninetales, Kikanmaru, was passing through the outskirts of the town when it happened.

He saw that there were no humans going about their business. Just one, standing there with a cruel grin and a sword, and the people of the village were cowering in front of him.

The man with a sword darted forwards, grabbing a girl from crowd and dragging her out.

"Alright." he said, an uneven grin on his face. "Are you going to give me what I want, or do I have to kill this girl?"

He didn't think. He just acted.

Kikanmaru leapt through the trees, out into the open, colliding with the swordsman and knocking him away from the girl. He bit down on the man's sword hand.

He laughed, and grabbed the sword with his other hand, kicking Kikanmaru off of him, and leaping forwards with the sword.

Kikanmaru, dodged out of the way, spitting an ember at the man. He dodged with inhuman speed, throwing himself sideways, landing in a roll and charging at Kikanmaru.

The fight went on like that for some time.

When the end came, it came quickly.

For the umpteenth time, the man lunged at Kikanmaru.

He didn't dodge, the sword stabbing into his chest. He winced in pain, then again as the swordsman wrenched his weapon free again.

The man's face twisted in shock from the actual hit, then turned to a grin of victory. A split second later, Kikanmaru's Overheat struck him.

His charred body hit the ground, melted sword falling from fingers burnt to bone.

Kikanmaru fell forwards, his eyes closing, as blood seeped from the gaping wound in his chest.

* * *

The clan attended the funeral. All of them, except for the Elder, an old Ninetales named Rikou. He was inside the town hall, along with the Village Elder, one Jonathon Pitch.

They had agreed to make a pact.

It is said that Mew herself came to seal that pact, and since that day, the people of Fuego understood those of the Clan, and those of the Clan were sworn to protect the village.

None more so than the Guardian.

_Any good? Please review. Nya, syiao!_


	2. Guardian Angel

_Chapter two. No lemon._

The Nine Tales 2-Guardian Angel

"That's why…" said Jenna. "What happened? Did they have to guard from big troubles?"

"The first time was about twenty years later…" began Keibei.

* * *

Obahito, the second Guardian, was walking through Fuego.

It was calm.

Glinting in the sunlight was metal, in the distance.

Obahito melted into the trees, unseen by anybody.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" shouted someone.  
He carried a sword, and was not alone. Behind him were another twenty or so humans, each of them heavily armed and armoured.

The first one saw the elder.

"Where is this famous 'guardian' of yours? He's not here to save you!" he jeered.

Obahito's flamethrower melted him to ashes.

Obahito ran forwards, between the crowd and the attackers. They crouched low behind him.

The rest of the attackers charged him.

A single Overheat slew them all, leaving Obahito tired, but victorious.

Astonished, there was silence.

One of the women in the crowd rushed forwards, running her hands through Obahito's fur.

She touched his tail.

Obahito looked at the elder. He nodded.

"Come with me, please." said Obahito to the girl.

* * *

"Let me guess." interrupted Jenna. "She had to do exactly this."

"Well, yeah… but there were less tales then." said Keibei.

"Fine.

* * *

"I am honoured, Obahito-sama." said the girl, undressing.

* * *

"Wait, wait. These are taught to the clan at what age?" asked Jenna.

Keibei snorted.

"Don't worry, it ends there with the girl accepting her fate. The tales essentially tell the prospective guardians what to do."

"Oh." sad Jenna. "What's next then?"

_Yeah… not a clue what's next. Anyway, review. Yeah, I know it was short._


	3. Gifts

_Hello again! VERY short chapter, thus the double post.  
_Gifted-Term for a human with some pokemon abilities, but human appearance. They will generally be referred to as Fire Gifted, or whichever element they have. They are normally caused by having slight pokemon ancestry in your blood.

The Nine Tales 3-Gifts

"The next story tells of a more recent guardian. His name was Onikaen, and despite his name he was a great and noble warrior…

* * *

Onikaen was patrolling the outer limits of Fuego, checking that the town was secure. It seemed to be, and the large Ninetales returned to a small clearing in the woods. There was a human woman there, by the name of Alicia, and she was Onikaen's mate.

They began to kiss, showing the depth of their love.  
But a scream rang out from the village, and Onikaen sighed, and stood up.

He left the clearing.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" growled Onikaen to a heavily armed group of mercenaries.

Of course, they could not understand him. Only those in some way connected to the village could.

They pointed weapons at him, and fired.  
He sprayed flames into the ground, forcing an incredibly hot flame to grow up, melting the bullets as they came for him.  
But he couldn't attack as well.

A weight landed on his back.  
Alicia.  
She wasn't clothed, but on each hand was an aura of flame.  
She pointed her hands, and the flame extended, blasting through the wall and into the mercenaries.

They were all thrown to the floor, charred and almost dead.  
Alicia smiled, and jumped down from Onikaen's back.

She smiled at him as he stared in amazement, and said.  
"I'm just naturally Gifted."

* * *

"So… she was a Gifted." said Jenna.  
"Clearly." said Keibei.

Jenna smiled.

"What's next?"

…


	4. Curse

…

The Nine Tales 4-Curse

"This one's a cautionary tale." began Keibei.  
"By which you mean it's to scare kids into not doing something stupid." said Jenna.

"…pretty much." admitted Keibei. "Anyway, it was long ago…

* * *

When the stars still shone bright over the clans and the village, when the Guardian was a Nintales named Sekimu.

And it was a clear night when the people of Team Brightfire attacked.

* * *

"Team brightfire?" asked Jenna sceptically.  
"Long wiped out." said Keibei. "No interrupting. Sekimu entered the village like a shadow,

* * *

A shadow unseen by either side of the conflict slunk through the village, through the lines of trainers battling attacker, into the camp hiding the higher ups of the team.

Where he suddenly appeared, unleashing a Fire Blast upon the tents, setting them alight and slaying most of the leaders of the team instantly.

He slunk back into the shadows. But he was followed.

One of the admins of the team had been out of the tents, and had seen him attack.

Her name was Jian, and she leapt at him. He dodged out of the way, but she just caught his tail.  
He fixed her with a sorrowful glance, and said.  
"You do not know what a mistake you have made. Now, you have but two choices."

She stared at him, almost hypnotised by the authority in his suddenly understandable voice.

"The traditional punishment is a curse on you and your family or a thousand years." he said. "But, by the tradition of my tribe, you may instead become my mate."

She snorted.  
"Not a chance. Curses… how stupid do you think I am?" she said, before turning and leaving.

Sekimu sighed.

* * *

Jian stumbled back into the camp-tripping over the guide rope of a remaining tent. She stood up, cursing, and walked back towards the main tent.

Where a hail of bullets were promptly fired at her.

"Fuck, idiots!" she cried, as they all missed.  
She glared at the guards who had just appeared from inside the tent.

They paled.  
"If you're going to shoot without looking, at least hit." she hissed, walking in-hitting her head on a beam.

She scowled, daring the other surviving leaders-all two of them- to say something.

They didn't.

* * *

Two hours later she had two fractured ribs, and the camp had been burnt down my an uncontrolled fire.

"Please take me in…" said Jian to Sekimu.

* * *

Jenna laughed.

"Did he?" she asked.  
"Not sure. I think so." said Keibei.

"Does it matter?" he asked.  
"Not really." she admitted.

"Well… shall we go for the next bit?" asked Keibei shyly.  
Jenna smiled, turning around, stripping, and then kneeling down, waving her ass in the air.

Keibei smiled, and pushed gently into her cunt.  
She moaned gently.  
He pushed again, harder. Then again.  
And again, each time faster, and harder.

Jenna was moaning, murmuring, screaming, expressing purest pleasure aloud.  
Until he managed to come into her, his seed spurting deep into her body.

She collapsed under him, folding down.

He stayed in her.

"So… let's stay here as we move on." he said with a smile.

* * *

_There. XD_


End file.
